My Job
Let me tell you something about my job, is what you might call "Strange" Or "Scary" well it is sort of, but after some time working their i got used to my routine so before I kind of get to the story I tell my self a bit, I'm John Sanner's i used to work at a office in California how ever i got fired for flirting with some of the girls there, yea I was a weirdo back then, but anyway I was looking in the news paper one morning and i came across a wanting list on it and found this "HELP! WANTED Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 AM to 6 AM." I figure it could pay easy I mean it is a pizza place after all, so I gave them a call and I came in some time later in the day looking around the place, before i did went there i looked up some history of the place cause i was curious of it, I never really heard of the place before, but then it clicked "Oh i remember going there as a "kid", yeah I was about 5 when the place opened around the 80s. I remember going there for my birthday's and after school sometimes and watching the animatronic's. From what I remember there are 4, Freddy Fazbear he's a large tawny brown bear with a black top hat and a black bowtie, the other is Bonnie he's a purple bunny with a red bowtie on it and for some reason he's the guitarist, the third is Chica which i find the stupidest looking but i still liked her, she's a bright yellow chicken with an orange beak and black outlines around its purple eyes. She wears a bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!", and onstage also carries what appears to be a cupcake in her left hand. she did sound funny which i all way's laughed when she spoke, then there was my favorite Foxy the Pirate Fox, I loved him as kid as his name suggest he has a eye patch, a hook on one of his hands, and some brown line shorts, what I loved 'bout him was himself and the location he would be in Pirate Cove, it was a circle area with purple curtains on it, every day i came there he would come out talking in his pirate voice greeting me, it was my fave area in the hole place, so go into 1987, some accident happened called "The Bite Of 87" it was when one of the animatronic's somehow bit off some guy's frontal lobe, yeah it was creepy when i heard it and telling it to my friends at school, but after that I never saw Foxy again, and no one was allowed there, so I figured it was maybe him who did it and was not used again, and from there the place was closed for what reason? never found out, so I figured some one bought the place and re-opened it. So I came in around 11:30 PM from their I was filled with nostalgia seeing the 3 animatronic's on the stage all those party's there and hearing the music oh god it was fun. But I ignored this and looked around the place before I started my shift, I could tell most of the building was pretty worned down the floors were a bit cracked and dusty along with the tables and walls, from what I did know the owner told me was it was shut down in the 90s for unknown reasons and some time later it was reopened, so I figured he was gonna get some repair men to fix up the place, but the light's did work. I then walked in the office, the room was like a cubicle, small and compact, the rest of the room had various stuff in it like a table with a fan, lots of little t.v's, one light on the roof, and a chair with a laptop on it, oddly I picked it up sitting down, I also noticed some switches on the sides of the room of the doorway's for the door and the light, I opened the laptop seeing a odd set up apparently there are a bunch of cams in the building I can look, I looked at the cam to the Stage seeing Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica, I checked the other cams which are other parts of the building. And this is where thing's started to get strange, after some time at 1AM I noticed Bonnie was gone from his spot, I looked at the dining area cam finding him standing there, I thought i was seeing thing's and i checked the other cams finding Chica now gone as well, at this point I was a bit creeped out, I looked at the hall cams finding both of them there as well, "What the hell's up with them?" I looked out at the right door way turning on the light seeing Chica standing there with her mouth wide open, I screamed a bit frighten and closed both of the doors, my heart was hurting a bit at this point terrified as to what the hell's up with these thing's I looked at the cams finding them back at there place's "Ok something's going on here" I was thinking of booking it out of the place, so I opened the left door walking out and i stopped in my tracks. I felt something watching me I looked at pirate cove, seeing something that will be in my head for years to come, I seen the curtains were opened a bit and I realized what I was looking at, It was Foxy but looked...different he appeared to be damaged and broken as parts of his machinery are exposed, his torn chest in places shows the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are tattered and torn apart as well. He also appears to have a broken lower jaw, making it that the mouth cannot close properly and has a slightly droopy left eyelid which was where his eyepatch was, and i could barely make out his legs being completely bare. He had the crimson fur color but it seemed half of it was gone from being left in their for year's. His white dot's from his eyes looking at me made my skin rain cold as ice, "F-F-Foxy?" I could of barely made those words come out of my mouth, he opened his mouth reveling sharp teeth those like of a fox, I heard him humming in his voice "Dum Dum De Dong" slowly, it was the song he would sing to some kid's if they asked him to sing them a song after some time it went silent. I stood their unable to move wondering what will happen now, then he with out any hesitation what so ever ran out of the curtain's straight to me, while screaming what sounded like that of a child but was robotic and twisted either way it was fucking scary as hell, I ran as well to him but shoved him by me running past pirate cove hearing his mechanical foot steps behind me, I jumped out the doors doors breaking them in the process, I was so glad to see outside for once this night, I looked behind me seeing him walk slowly out of the building to me, I fought this was the end but then my watch beeped seeing it was 6AM, I looked up at him again seeing he stopped in his tracks and his eyes were not white, I notice he was shut off but i did not care of this, I ran I ran for dear life all the way home, I got in bed trying to think what I saw in there was real or just my mind playing tricks on me, or was it a bad dream I was having, I fell asleep thinking of this. The very next morning I called in the owner telling him what I saw that night, I would think he would say to me "Your crazy" but he believed me, cause the first time he came in the place at night he saw them moving, the next day he checked them finding that they are for some reason left in a wondering mode at night, they were allowed to be wondering at day time that was till bite of 87, and he told me a secret the original owner had told him, this is what he told me. "I heard from him that around 1990 one of his worker's who worked at the place had dressed up in a freddy fazbear outfit and lured 2 kid's in the backstage area of the restaurant, the incident later escalated to five children. He never knew who he was but some time later he was captured, but the children's bodies were never found. The restaurant has been sanctioned by the American Health Department over numerous reports and concerns over sanitation, the mascots in particular, of parent's clamming that the animatronic's had mucus and blood in and around their eyes and mouth." "This, along with the missing children and possibly The Bite of '87, have driven the restaurant to shutdown, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with its now tainted reputation. I was doing some works on Chica a couple day's later and i found some extra small teeth in her mouth. I was scared of this but i ignored it and went on with working on her, some time later at night he was looking at the cams and i found freddy on the stage cam looking directly at me at the cam i switched the cams finding him staring at me in the dinning room, and moved to the east hall." "I ran out of the place that night not looking back at it, I think it was some hallucination's I was having at the time's but with what I heard from the owner before me, I have to wonder sometimes. I suggest you to not go back there at all and find another job, i'm gonna put up the place for sell and hope some one else buy's it." And the phone call ended, a month later i bought the place, Why? cause I don't want any one else to go through the hell me and him had to go through, well from what i could think of this is my theory as to all of this, I think the kid's were stuffed into the suits by the killer sense no one found the body's and the parent's clamming the blood and the other stuff on the suits, i believe the kid's ghost's some how control's them at night, and the reason they wanted me, on the rules was that none of the animatronics can be out with out is suit on, so at night for some reason they saw me as one with out a suit on, so they would try and stuff me into a suit which would of killed me, i don't know that's just my theory. It's been 11 years since this happened and i still own the place. I sometimes have nightmare's of being in the place walking in pirate cove finding foxy sitting on the stage looking up at me with those dead white doted eyes before lunging him self at me i never forget that night for the rest of my natural life, any way i gotta go i have a guard to talk to for his first night, i think his name is Mike Schmdit i pay him 4 bucks a night and 120 a week, i know is cheap but i'm not like wallmart where you get like 1 or 2 bucks a day, i just call him from there and leave a message for him i just hope he be alive the next day and not end up like the kid's did. Category:Spin-off Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Beings Category:Places Category:Video Games